The Great Perish War
by UberDragonox
Summary: Long ago... The Great Perish War consumed the lives of nearly every Pokemon and filled the Pokemon world with sorrow and despair. One hero from each Kingdom must rise an stop the war.. But how? Rated T for Pokemon deaths, just to be safe. Please leave a review and follow this story to keep up with their journey.
1. Grass Forestry

**Author's Notes: **This story will start out as separate chapters for each Pokemon type (excluding Fairy, which will come in the distant future), and then the separate sections will join together. The cover picture will change every time a new chapter is updated and then there will be a permanent picture when I finish this story. Hope you enjoy! May contain Pokemon deaths... But we all know 'may' = 'definite'. Rated T to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Grass Forestry

A Year ago...

Petili walked through the beautiful garden of her mother's palace. She always loved to hang out here when something was on her mind or if she was sad. She still remembered the first time she stumbled into this garden and wondered about the amount of work put into this magnificent place. Petilil knew her mother was a skilled decorator, but this place was breath-taking every time

'BOO!' A flurry of white cotton and giggles jumped on her. Petilil lost her balance and fell to the floor. A fluffy, almost-white thing was on her.

'Cottonee, it's not funny!' Petilil said, but she couldn't help the small grin on her face.

'You smiled! Hah!' Cottonee exclaimed with glee.

'Only cause your cotton tickled me.' Petilil said.

'Yeah right,' Cottonee grinned smugly 'you say that everytime!' Jumping off of Petilil, she sat next to her and helped her up. 'So, excited for the big day?' Cottonee asked eagerly.

'Not really...' Petilil replied.

'Oh come on, cheer up!' Cottonee hopped up and floated back down. 'You'll be fine.'

'I hope you're right...' Petilil said. She was to be married to Zorua of the Pitch Nomads to strengthen the alliance between Grass Forestry and the Pitch Nomads. She hadn't met him or even gotten to know him. She wasn't ready for this, but if it made her mom happy, she was happy.

Marriage day. Petilil was dressed in the finest gown and decorated with the shiniest gems. She had a Gracidea flower placed upon her head and emeralds in her dress. Her mother entered the room and sat next to her.

'How are you doing my graceful flower?' Her mum asked.

'Fine mum, I feel just fine...' Petilil replied. Lilligant, seeing the frown upon her darling's face, she hugged her close.

'Is something bothering you?' She asked.

'I just, feel a bit nervous that's all.' Petilil answered.

'Oh don't be, you'll do great! I'll be with you, every step of the way!' Her mum reassured her. Looking into her mother's eyes, she saw a sparkle and smiled.

'Thanks mum, you made me feel much better.' Giggling, Petilil skipped across to the door and proceeded to the ceremony room, her mother close behind.

Petilil approached the great doors and pushed them open, she walked through calmly towards Zorua, who had a serious look on his face. Cottonee was close behind as one of the bridesmaid and her mother was beside her. She reached the steps and walked to the top, next to her soon-to-be husband. Leavanny, the bishop, started reading a passage from a book. Zorua said his vows and Petilil started her's.

Suddenly, there was a scream. A loud, piercing scream. It came from Cottonee. Petilil looked back at Cottonee and then at Leavanny, who's face had stuck in a horrified expression, and with a thud, he fell to the ground. There was a large spike embedded in his back. Horrified, Petilil took a few steps away from the fallen bishop and looked back at the crowd. Many of them were starting to fall. In panic, everybody ran towards the doors as more fell to the ground. Members of Pitched Nomads had already disappeared and fled. Petilil scanned the room for her mum and she finally found her. She was battling a group of Arbok and Weezing as she lashed out with Vine Whips and Petal Dance. Even in combat, she was truly beautiful. Petilil almost broke a grin but quickly flinched in horror. One of the Arbok was lunging for her mum from her back. Petilil tried to scream but no sound came out. Lilligant screeched in pain and in a matter of seconds, she was dead...

Petilil was terrified but she still tried to reach her mum. The same group that her mother was fighting prior to her doom tried to block her. Petilil screamed and unleashed a powerful Energy Ball, but that was not enough to stop all of them. Cottonee saw her friend in trouble and she let out a direct hit of Solarbeam on two of the five attackers. Petilil glanced at her friend and nodded. She jumped back next to Cottonee and both of them released their most advanced move in full-power. Cottonee unleashed another Solarbeam while Petilil let rip her Leaf Storm. Both attacks fused together and annihilated the on comers. The whole group had all retreated after the blast.

Petilil was exhausted, but she ran towards her mother.

'Mum, wake up! Please mum!' Petilil shook her mother, tears in her eyes, but no matter how much she shook, her mother lay still. 'No... No... NO!' Petilil let out another Leaf Storm without realising. Cottonee stood at the back and watched her desperate friend anxiously, when she caught a shine in the corner of her eye. She looked towards the glint and saw a Drapion aiming its tail at Petilil. Quickly realising the poison type's intentions, she shouted to her friend and lunged forward.

'Watch out!' Cottonee screamed as she jumped towards her friend. The Drapion fired and hit Cottonee directly. Petilil turned back to see a large figure running away and Cottonee covered in blood with a purple sting coming out of her body.

'Cottonee... No.. Please don't..' Petilil had years streaming down her face. Cottonee smiled back at her weakly.

'So... I guess I just saved your life...' Cottonee said. Petilil couldn't stop her tears. 'Hey, you owe me an Oran Berry smoothie for this.'

'Stop joking around,' Petilil said as she chocked, 'you can't die, please no.'

'We all die some day, Petilil,' Cottonee replied. 'My time was now.' Cottonee rummage through her bag and brought out a small orange stone. 'I had two, but I guess I lost it.' She said. 'We were supposed to evolve together after your marriage, but with the things that happened, I guess that's a problem.. Heh.'

'What..?' Petilil stared at the Sun Stone with sad eyes.

'It's yours now. Grant me this one wish before I die.' Cottonee said with great difficulty.

'Shut up, you're not gonna die! Not today!' Petilil cried out.

'I want to see you evolve before I go. Please.' Cottonee begged. Upset but wanting to grant her friends dying wish, Petilil took the Sun Stone and held it close to her heart. She started glowing and transforming. The leaves on her head bloomed into a beautiful flower and she grew taller, she grew leafy arms and an elegant dress, all the while her eyes grew larger. Cottonee stared in awe at the Lilligant in front of her.

'You look as beautiful as your mother. Lady Lilligant Regina. Thank you...' Cottonee took her last breath and closed her eyes. Lilligant burst into tears as she stood in the abbey in ruins. Then, she stopped. She stared straight with a murderous but calm look. Lilligant picked up a poisonous spike and crushed it. She wanted, no, NEEDED revenge, and she was going to get it. No matter what.

* * *

So, there you have it, if you enjoyed please leave a review or any criticisms you have. Follow or favourite to follow the journey and let the procrastinations unfold.


	2. Lightning City

**Author's Notes: **I got a few views but nothing else XD. Oh well, I shouldn't expect much days single day and just one chapter :P. Anyways, here is the next chapter, featuring a Shinx in Lightning City. He's an orphan and a petty thief. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Lightning City

Shinx ran through the dark alleyways with a Pecha berry in his mouth, as the shouts and screams of the angry shopkeepers faded slowly into the distance. His started to dribble as the berry's skin began to split and the sweet juice rushed into his mouth. Today was a lucky day as Pecha berries ran out of stock and didn't last till lunch, it was extremely sweet and as a result, it sold out pretty quickly.

'Another day, another meal.' He said to himself happily as he dug into his stolen meal.

'SHINX!' A deep and loud voice boomed.

'Oh no...' Shinx groaned and made quick work of his meal and ran towards the sound of the voice. He kept running until a massive shadow loomed over him.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!' Electivire asked.

'Nothing, sir.' Shinx answered.

'THE SHOPKEEPERS TOLD ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN STEALING FOOD FROM THEM!' Electivire boomed.

'Alright, keep your hair on, no need to shout. I'm right here.' Shinx said picking his ears.

'DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!' Electivire shouted even loudly.

'Yes...' Shinx mumbled ever so quietly.

'PARDON?!' Electivire started flaming up.

'I said, no sir.' Shinx said as he cowered a bit in fear.

'I DON'T LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE BOY!' The overweight Pokemon bellowed.

'You never did...' The small Pokemon whispered. Fuming, Electivire grabbed Shinx by the ear and took him back to the orphanage. Electivire threw the smaller Pokemon into a large, cold room.

Calming down a bit, Electivire said to Shinx, 'This ought to teach you a lesson!' As he locked the door. Shinx ran to the bolted metal door and started to use his electric attacks on him, but even he knew it was futile. He sat down and thought about his parents. She was a magnificent Manetric and a great mother. She always knew how to calm him down after a nightmare and she used to sing the most sweetest songs. His father was a brave and loyal husband, as well as a great dad. Shinx couldn't remember a single day that his parents argued. He thought it was going to be fine and that he would have a happy childhood... Untill that night... He still remembered the day that they were taken away from him. The Earth Empire invaded Lightning City and massacred hundreds of civillians. His father was killed on the spot while trying to defend his family and his mother was taken away. Even though there was now a peace treaty Shinx never forgave the killers... Sniffling and shivering, he went into the bed and fell asleep.

Crack... Crack... BOOM! Shinx was startled awake by loud noises. He looked outside. Dark. He was about to turn back but he realised that the whole city was pitch-black. Lightning City was never totally black. He hurried back to the window and as soon as he looked outside, there was a second boom followed by a bright flash and soon, the whole city was alight. There was a third boom and the old market, gone. On the fourth boom, he was met with a powerful blast. It knocked him over and wedged him under the bed. His head ringed as darkness began to overwhelm him, he felt warm blood trickle down his face. Within seconds, he was knocked out.

Shinx woke up underneath a pile of rubble. He was safe and there were only small cuts on him except the large gash on his head, but he couldn't see anything.

'Hello?' He shouted. 'HELLO?' He shouted again, but this time louder. Nothing. He looked down at the ground in the hopelessness of it all. Then, there was a small crack of light. It grew bigger and bigger every time until it was big enough for him to jump out. Gathering up all his strength, he leaped out only to be pummelled to the ground. A large Houndoom towered over him.

'Don't try anything funny,' it said threateningly. 'Or I'll turn you into a black pile of ash on the ground.' Shinx kept quiet as the Pokemon around him were deciding what to do with him.

'I say we kill it!' Said a Houndour.

'No, we are to take any survivors to the palace. Emperor's orders.' They kept arguing about it until the Houndoom sighed and ordered a Magmar to pick him up. Shinx didn't try to resist as he was picked up ruffly and carried off. He bowed his head down in fear as he was thrown onto a carriage driven by a Camerupt. What was this palace? Where was he being taken? All these thoughts rushed through his head, but the most important question for him was... Why him?

* * *

..and, there you have it. Another chapter for the batter of chapters to come. I'll post quite regularly until I get SOME recognition :P. After that, I may start posting weekly. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Until next time.


	3. Aqua Kingdom

**Author's Note: **18 views so far.. Well its something XD. Sorry this chapter is so short. Here's the next chapter for all you beautiful people :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and this story is for entertainment purposes only... etc.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Aqua Kingdom

Seadra roamed the southern part of the Tiltacan ocean. It was the biggest part of the already ginormous body of water and it was where the noble Aqua Kingdom resided. Seadra adored the life of an aquatic knight, but he always felt there was something more to his life than just a knight's honour. There was a rumour spreading around that Seadra can actually evolve, but it was just baseless nonsense. There was no solid proof.

A sudden ear-splitting scream disrupted him and Seadra shot across the water to see what was going on. His speed was one of the qualities that he was most proud of and it helped him out a lot. He arrived at the scene and scanned the area for any potential danger. None. He looked again to see where the scream came from, and Seadra saw a crying, terrified Horsea.

'Hey, what's wrong, little guy?' He asked the Horsea.

'T...t...they did... That...' The Horsea sniffled and shook as Seadra saw a mutilated bodies of two more Seadra.

'Who's they?' Knight Seadra asked.

'Carvanhas...' The petrified Horsea answered. Seadra knew that one royal knight was no match for a shoal of Carvanha, not even with his speed.

'Do you want to come with me to the Kingdom?' Seadra asked.

'O...ok...' Horsea replied. Seadra made for Aqua Kingdom at a speed where Horsea could keep up and be at a safe distance.

Arriving at the Kingdom, he went into the Knight's Division and was greeted by his fellow knights. His closest friend, Vaporeon came up to him.

'You're on guard duty for the meeting of the kings.' He said

'WHAT?!' Seadra shouted. 'I can't guard for something as important as that!'

'Tough, check the charts.' His friend said. Seadra looked towards the charts and as his friend said, he was on guard duty in the Grand Hall where the meeting was to take place.

'Oh Arceus have mercy.' He said groaning. 'Who's coming to this meeting this time?'

'All three of them.' Vaporeon replied.

'ALL THREE?!' Seadra couldn't believe his ears. 'King Empoleon, Duchess Milotic, Lady Jellicent are all coming?!'

'Yup, pretty much.' Vaporeon answered, obviously bored.

'This is a disaster...' Seadra groaned once again.

'What's the little guy doing here?' Vaporeon pointed to the Horsea who had shrank back behind Seadra.

'I found him terrified on my patrol.' Seadra answered quietly. 'There were two bodies on the seen, both Seadra and I think this Horsea's parents.

'What are you gonna do with him?' Vaporeon questioned.

'I'm gonna take him to Slowking after my guard duty, for his Amnesia move. Can you look after him until I get back?' Seadra said, looking at the little Horsea.

'Sure.' Vaporeon answered. So Seadra left Horsea with Vaporeon and headed to the Grand Hall.

Seadra stood at the doors of the Grand Hall. Wailord had shrunken himself down to fit at the table. They mumbled about a few things that Seadra couldn't quite make out. Suddenly, there was a large crash and a shower of glass. Something dark and large smashed through the window and landed on the table. It unleashed a massive Dark Pulse in the room, it picked up a small scale that was on the table and left as quickly as it had came. Seadra rushed to the table and accidentally blurted out a question.

'What was that?' He said before he realised what he had uttered and covered up his mouth. Luckily, the rulers didn't take notice of who said it and answered.

'The Emperor Dragon Scale...' Wailord said, still staring at the smashed window. 'The rarest evolutionary item in all the oceans... Apparently to evolve a certain Pokemon to the ultimate form... And now, stolen...' Seadra looked outside, and with no thought, he pursued the thief. Only one thing was on his mind. Find that scale.

Horsea, after hearing the smash of the glass, went into the Grand Hall and caught a glimpse of Seadra leaving through the smashed window. Not wanting to be left with more strangers, he followed the seahorse with surprising speed.

* * *

Yeah... Didn't end quite smoothly.. Not much to say... Review, follow, fav etc. do whatever you want :P. Till next time


End file.
